


Quais são as cores que preenchem o seu céu?

by spring_nights



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Cute, Daydreaming, I'm Bad At Tagging, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Poetic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_nights/pseuds/spring_nights
Summary: "Qual é a cor que preenche o céu?"[ originais | quase não consigo colocar gênero pra isso | qual é a cor do seu céu? ]





	Quais são as cores que preenchem o seu céu?

**Author's Note:**

> postado também no SF.

"Qual é a cor que preenche o céu?"

"Por que quando a manhã vem, o céu é de uma cor, e quando o sol vai dormir, é de outra?"

"Não deveria existir apenas uma cor?"

Algumas dessas perguntas me assombravam quando era criança. Meus pais não sabiam me responder; e eu, teimoso, fui procurar saber sozinho. Livros, Internet, arrancando informação das pessoas na rua...

Uma vez me disseram que o céu muda de acordo com o seu humor.

Eu acreditei.

Então, quando estou triste, eu olho para cima e o céu está um azul marinho muito bonito.

Quando estou feliz, rosa e laranja se misturam, formando um belo manto colorido.

Se estou ranzinza, incrivelmente meu querido céu se torna cinza, como se ele soubesse que "ranzinza" e "cinza" rimassem. Que espertinho!

Meu céu tem múltiplas personalidades. Fiquei curioso em saber quais eram as cores que preenchiam os céus alheios, então questionei todas as pessoas que eu conhecia; não que uma criança de oito anos conhecesse um mundo de gente, então comecei pelos meus colegas e professoras da escolinha.

As outras crianças me olhavam estranho e pediam para que eu afastasse; outras apenas riam e diziam que de dia o céu era azul claro, no final da tarde era alaranjado, e a noite, preto. Assim, sem mais nem menos. Como se a resposta estivesse debaixo de meu nariz.

Minhas professoras, as "tias", repetiam o argumento como se fosse uma fala decorada há décadas atrás, quando as mesmas estavam no fundamental aprendendo sobre o mundo e as coisas que o habitam.

Que absurdo.

O céu delas veio com defeito.

 

 

Mas e você?

Quais são as cores que preenchem o seu céu?


End file.
